Para siempre
by FanJdesu
Summary: ¿Cómo en dos dias , todo pudo cambiar?


Luego de terminar su expedición fuera de las murallas se dirigieron al cuartel , tomando el descanso que tenían bien merecido. Petra , se sentía agradecida todos los días de estar con vida , los peligros fuera de las murallas son infinitos , aunque , a pesar de todo se sentía en confianza y completamente segura cada vez que estaba con el Sargento. A parte de que ya todos estaban al tanto de que el sargento Rivaille era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ella sentía más que confianza por el.

Se encontraban en unas de las grandes mesas dentro del establecimiento, en la noche. Todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo plácidamente , mientras ella se encontraba analizando el siguiente plan para combatir titanes , junto al Sargento. Mientras el tomaba su té tranquilamente y pensante , ella lo miraba de reojo.

—Si tenemos suerte-habló tranquilamente, como siempre solía hacer , para luego mirarla fijamente –El plan sería exitoso.

—Sí…-ante la potente mirada que el sargento posó sobre ella,un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, para que este no lo notara , desvío su mirada rápidamente –

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-Dijo con suavidad , a pesar de su cumplido , su tono de voz no cambió en absoluto .

—G..gracias- Tartamudeó y se culpó a si misma por la postura que estaba mostrando frente a él , haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara –

—Y cuando tartamudeas…- Se paró de su asiento en el que yacía segundos antes , para acercarse a la joven que a su parecer , estaba completamente nerviosa-

—S…sargento...- Tartamudeó nuevamente por la cercanía que el Sargento Rivaille estaba acortando , en su proceso de retroceder,chocó con una de las mesas , sintiéndose acorralada , mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse-

—¿Hmm? – Preguntó , bueno , por así decirlo .-

—T…tengo que ir a preparar los equipos para mañana…- No quería estar en esta situación , así que no encontró mejor forma que darse mas trabajo del que necesitaba .-

—Soy el sargento.- dijo con un severo tono de superioridad- Y te ordeno a que te quedes.

La joven sentía por primera vez la sensación de explotar. El rubor estaba en un 100 por ciento apoderado de sus mejillas , sus manos temblaban y sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

—Petra…- Quitó uno de los cabellos que tapaba la cara de la chica- Tranquila.- sujetó la barbilla de la menor , para luego subirla y juntar sus miradas –

—Enserio…-se dignó a pronunciar unas palabras- ¿Quiere que me quede con usted,Sargento?

—No te lo diría si no lo quisiera…- suspiró – Petra-La miró nuevamente, entrelazando sus manos- Últimamente he sentido algo diferente…

—¿D…diferente?-habló nuevamente , y el sargento asintió - ¿Cómo que? –esta vez no tartamudeó.

—Petra.- su boca se abrió , pero aun las palabras no salían de ella.

La chica esperaba impaciente que era lo que el mayor tanto ocultaba , pero en vez de decirle , se dio la media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su camarote. ''¡¿Q..qué fue eso? '' Pensó la chica completamente desconcertada. Se dirigió a su propio camarote.

Pasaron dos horas en las que pensó por lo antes sucedido , cuando al fin , consiguió quedarse dormida.

— Mañana siguiente —

La chica fue de las últimas en despertar , uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón tuvo que despertarla , porque al parecer , no se dignaría a despertar por ella misma . Luego de equiparse e ir al comedor continuó y se sentó . Todos comían en la mesa , incluyéndola , pero Rivaille brillaba por su ausencia.

Comenzó a alimentarse rápidamente, no quería tener un reencuentro incómodo con el sargento.

Luego de levantarse, ya dispuesta a salir del recinto escuchó la voz , que en el fondo , esperaba escuchar con muchas ansias. Caminó rápidamente para fingir que no lo había escuchado.

En las afueras subió a su caballo y espero a que el escuadrón viniera y se formara para empezar con la nueva expedición. Despues de diez minutos salieron finalmente , y en medio de ellos el sargento.

Su mandíbula se apretó y fingió que no lo veía o simplemente que estaba concentrada.

Comenzó la expedición.

Pasaron dos horas luchando contra los titanes, junto con Hanji Zoe , estuvieron trabajando en conseguir muestras de los titanes que a ella les pareciera diferente a los demás.

Se adentraron en el bosque. Un par de titanes se acercaban , el grupo se había dividido y ella iba con Gunter y el Sargento Rivaille. Enganchó su equipo en dos árboles y rápidamente en la nuca de uno de los titanes, cortando su nuca rápidamente , un poco de sangre saltó sobre su ropa , que ignoró totalmente . Se subió a uno de los árboles y se quedo uno de los árboles y tomó aire , pero un fuerte sonido la asustó , un titán de 15 metros había aparecido a sus espaldas , cortando la rama en la que ella estaba. Haciendo que cayera al duro suelo. Un fuerte dolor se apoderó de sus costillas , mientras gritaba del dolor , el sargento se alarmó y fue rápidamente y mató al titan, el golpe del titan contra el suelo la desorientó , quedando inconsciente.

Finalmente la joven despertó , abrió los ojos unos segundos para volver a cerrarlos nuevamente , un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella , se quejó un poco y se sentó lentamente.

—Pronunciabas mi nombre mientras dormías.-una voz masculina retumbó en sus oídos , era de Levi.

—Uh! – pegó un salto del asombro y susto que provoco tan repentino comentario – Lo siento…

—No me molesta.- dijo nuevamente con suavidad- Me agrada..

—Oye…- antes de que el rubor se apodere de sus mejillas , le dijo : - Que querías decirme la otra noche…

—… - no dijo nada , desvió la mirada con rapidez y se levantó de su silla , dispuesto a irse-

—¡No te vayas! - intentó levantarse, pero su dolor y cicatriz que habían quedado en su cuerpo se lo impedían-

—Yo…-Primera vez que sentía cierta inseguridad en su voz , ladeó solamente la cabeza para mirar de reojo a la joven- Yo…-se acercó rápidamente-

Ella no podía creerlo , simplemente no creía.

El sargento la había besado.

El mayor ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos hacia la joven , cada vez que la veía haciendo su deber , sonreír , reír , llorar , todo eso para el era una razón mas para sentirse enamorado de ella.

Para responder la pregunta que anteriormente ella le había cuestionado, acopló sus labios con los de ella , y un muy pequeño y leve rubor se apoderó del mayor , sus labios se acoplaban y adoptaban movimiento rítmico y romántico , a los dos les encantaba sentir el calor del otro y a estas alturas , ya no tenían que intentar negarlo.

—Petra.- separó sus labios del fogoso beso-Siempre estaré junto a ti,porque ….Te amo. – le dijo sin rodeos, con los ojos brillosos , como nunca antes los había tenido.

—¿P…para siempre? –tartamudeó por ultima vez-

—Para siempre.

Se besaron nuevamente, y así , sellar su amor.


End file.
